Flexible devices have advantages such as lightness, thinness, flexibility and resistance to impact.
Currently, in the technology of manufacturing a flexible device, generally a flexible substrate is assembled on a carrier plate such as a glass substrate, then display elements are manufactured on the flexible substrate, and then the flexible substrate is separated from the carrier plate to obtain the flexible device.
During manufacturing a flexible device, the crucial technology in the field of flexible display technology is how to separate the flexible substrate from the carrier plate for manufacturing the flexible device.
In a conventional technology, when the flexible substrate and the carrier plate are separated from each other, it is possible to take the flexible substrate off the carrier plate by a mechanical stripping after the carrier plate is cut by a glass blade. However, when the mechanical stripping is used, a sharp angle will be formed on a contact surface between the mechanical apparatus and the flexible substrate regardless whether a vacuum adhesion or a glue face adhesion is used when separating the flexible substrate and the carrier plate, in such a way that a linear tension concentration phenomenon is produced within the flexible device, easily causing damages to the flexible device.